A Quest For Grace
by Bluetech
Summary: There is a new face prowling the jungles of Rio, and she seems perfectly normal on the outside. As Blu and Jewel will soon find out, looks can be deceiving. They set out on a mission to turn her life around and teach her that hope exists everywhere.
1. A Troubled Neighbor

**A/N: The idea for this piece popped into my head while I was browsing Owlpages. **

**I have the plot mostly set up, but I may choose to alter it for the later chapters. I know how it's going to turn out, but getting there is going to be a challenge. **

**If you take the time to read this, go ahead and toss me a review. Or, if you want to flame me, that's fine too.**

**This is surely going to turn into a very serious, yet lighthearted piece, despite the rough start. I sincerely hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Quest For Grace<strong>

**Chapter 1: A Troubled Neighbor**

I looked on in awe at the stunning May sunset on the far horizon, drinking up as much of its visual majesty as I could. The cool turquoise waters of the bay now glistened and shone in colors of gold, tangerine, and scarlet.

The last one-third of the aging sun remained, slipping lower and lower towards a temporary oblivion with each passing second.

I was jarred out of my reverie by a honey-sweet lilt from behind me, a luscious tone that always made my heart flutter: "Blu, I would like you to bring me some dinner. I'm _really_ hungry, and I'm craving some star fruit."

I whirled around and looked at Jewel, who sat serenely upon her nest, occupied with the job of incubating our newest pair of eggs.

In contrast to the sun, her unearthly beauty would never fade from day to day. She would always be here to please my senses, but that was only scratching the surface.

She was the one who would eternally love me, eternally cherish me, and that notion was more heartwarming than any heavenly display I would ever see.

I jogged up to her and planted a quick kiss on her fuzzy cheek.

"How many would you like me to bring you, gorgeous?"

"Three sounds nice," she replied while donning a flattered expression.

"I think I can handle that," I said smugly. "You just keep those eggs safe and warm, and I'll be back before you know it."

She returned my previous kiss and warned, "You just be careful out there, Blu. I get so worried every time you have to go and bring me food."

"Relax, my love, I will _not_ fail to return to you. I promise."

I stroked her neck tenderly with my wing before hopping away and rising into flight. As much as I wanted to rise above the canopy and observe the effect of the sunset on the jungle, it would make spotting any food sources more difficult.

The trip across the clearing was brief, and I soon found myself drifting through the foliage at a smooth pace. The bright yellow tint of star fruit was a powerful visual aid, and was only rendered inefficient in only the thickest areas of plant growth.

I was searching in a relatively sparse patch of jungle to the north of my home, the silence punctuated by squawks, whistles, and croaks.

I passed two mango trees and a berry bush as I searched, but finding a respectable star fruit bush was a tall order. I had ventured into this sector on a whim, as I had never explored it before. That was most likely the root of my problem, I realized, and so the only way to overcome it was to spend some time scouting.

My luck never seemed to improve as I flew about, and each minute I wasted searching for food was a minute that Jewel's anxiety grew in magnitude.

_How hard is it to find a bush covered in flashy yellow packets of nutrition? I've ran into mango trees, passion fruit bushes, and banana trees, but no star fruit bushes! I know Jewel's probably consumed with worry by now, but I can't go back without the nutrition of her desiring..._

Spurred on by my urgent thoughts, I punched through a swath of ferns and alighted on the damp earth. I performed a full rotation, scanning the vegetation for any signs of the telltale fruit.

I caught a glimpse of one such bush to my right, and as I marched past another screen of ferns, my suspicions were justified. A rather large star fruit bush sat in the center of a fern ring, remarkably shielded from prying eyes.

_Perfect! I should be able to find this much more rapidly in the future, unless the local scenery changes..._

I took three proud steps in the direction of my quarry, but an oddly-vibrant vine to my left snagged my attention.

I turned slowly towards the attractive shape, only to lock eyes with a sizable Coral Snake coiled up under a fern frond.

Acting on instinct, I consciously paralyzed my body.

_Damn, this is not good! _I thought scathingly._ It may not feed on birds as large as me, but it might bite me defensively. If I make one sudden move, I'm done for! Man, how in the hell am I going to slip away?_

With the speed of a snail, I began raising my left foot, millimeter by millimeter.

_It could take me fifteen or twenty minutes to move out of striking range. This place is definitely not safe for food gathering! I'll have to try somewhere else. I have quite the tale to tell Jewel if and when I get back..._

While I carried out my absurdly-painstaking retreat, the Coral Snake would flick its tongue out at me, as if contemplating how much of a threat I was, whether or not to shoot me up with its venom.

Its wavering tongue unnerved me greatly; I had only one other time in my life been this close to death, but back then, Jewel had given me the prowess to save my life.

Now, I was without my Jewel, alone and trapped in the ceaseless stare of a deadly reptile.

Over a minute later, I had eased my foot to the halfway point, and as I was working on lowering it to the ground, a startling blur of motion took over my vision.

Keeping stone-still in that precious second was probably one of the hardest things I had ever done, but I managed to accomplish it successfully.

When I blinked my eyes back open, the Coral Snake was gone, the fronds shaking languidly above where it used to reside.

I unclenched my burning, fatigued muscles and blew out an incredible sigh of relief.

_Was I just rescued by a tangible miracle? There is no other explanation that I can come up with! But, _who _or _what _salvaged my endangered life? _

I twirled around in a quick circle, yet all I saw was a frog absentmindedly scaling the trunk of a nearby banana tree.

I then lifted my gaze to the canopy and revolved again, spying a cream-colored form wriggling about on the mid-level bough of a cannonball tree. Its ivory back was adorned with dozens of short dark brown streaks, and even though its head was down, I could see two fuzzy tufts sticking up.

Hanging from the branch and trapped beneath its taloned feet was my enemy's limp body.

I couldn't help but whisper: "What in the..."

Moments after the words left my beak, the creature grew still. In one eerie maneuver, the head of the creature twisted completely backwards, revealing to me two gleaming black eyes that seemed to gouge into my soul.

Stricken with fear, I was unable to properly observe its face before it flew down to me with the volume of a ghost. As the gust of wind ruffled my feathers, its identity soaked into my brain.

The creature bent over and tore off a piece of the snake, swallowing it whole. It then tilted its head to one side and fixed me with a very inquisitive gaze.

All I could do was stutter, "You're an... Asio clamator..."

The creature responded softly, its tone mellow and clearly female: "An Asio what?"

Silently cursing myself for my scientific utterance, I said in plain English, "You're a Striped Owl... and you saved my life..."

The female owl – who towered at least six inches over me – perked up and cooed, "Of course I am! You may be little, but you seem very smart. And as for saving your life, you're welcome, I guess. I was just out hunting for breakfast, and I saw you and that snake having a face-off. Looks like I showed up just in time, huh?"

I shook off my fear and visibly loosened up; this owl sounded very kind and cheerful, not to mention having done me a momentous favor.

"I've never seen a macaw like you before," she stated curiously. "What are you, and what's your name?"

I'm a very rare species called the Spix's Macaw. I hope this doesn't make you laugh, but my name is the color... blue, without the 'e.' "

"That's a very unique name. I like it, actually. My name's Grace, by the way. Pleased to meet you, Blu!"

She extended her tawny, cinnamon-streaked wing in my direction, inviting me to shake it. I extended my own and tangled it with hers, moving both of our flying appendages up and down a few times.

"Likewise, Grace," I said, still bathed in disbelief.

Once our greeting concluded, I refolded my wing and watched as Grace consumed another bloody chunk of the snake. Seeing her wolf down the food instantly reminded me of Jewel and my mission.

I waited patiently until she swallowed, at which point I said, "Uh, Grace?"

"Yes, Blu?"

"I came here to gather some food for my mate. Once I'm done, I'll be leaving. I owe you so much for taking care of that snake."

A wave of somnolence swept over her face, vanishing as quickly as it manifested.

"Oh, really? Well then, I won't keep you. I've got more hunting to do anyways. You don't have to worry about the snake thing, though. It was my pleasure."

I gave a stern nod and hopped away, selecting two choice fruits from the bush. I placed one in my right foot and the other in my left, going for the third with my beak.

Before I could do so, Grace's cheerful voice caused me to jump: "Blu, can I ask you something?"

I released my quarry and turned around to face her, still mildly unnerved by her piercing obsidian eyes.

"Yes?" "Can I... come with you? To meet your mate, I mean. You're probably the friendliest bird I've met in the year or so I've been living here. I don't mean to sound desperate, but it would be nice if we could... I don't know... become friends."

_That is a very intriguing offer. It'll be nice to have a new neighbor in this confined place..._

"I don't see why not, Grace. I've never seen such a boldly-colored owl like you. Now that I think of it, I haven't seen any owls at all! I've called this rain forest home for five solid years. I live in a cannonball tree not too far from here with my mate."

"Wow, thanks Blu! In exchange for your acceptance, do you mind if I carry those fruits for you?"

She flicked the talons on her left foot towards my cache pointedly. I shrugged and replied, "If you want to, I suppose I can't stop you. My mate wants three, so I'll carry one on my own."

"Great! Well, let's get our tail feathers moving..."

I plucked one more tangy fruit with my beak and transferred it to my right foot. Grace went into a hover and gently cradled the other two fruits, her large wings sending breezy gusts in all directions.

She flew over to the the last section of the snake and used her talon to place it in her mouth. With a gentle smile on her pure white face, she said, "Lead the way, Blu! I'll be right behind you."

I nodded heartily to her and took off, flying at a moderately brisk pace.

_I hope Jewel isn't wracked with worry about me. She'll see that I'm perfectly fine, and my harrowing tale will probably lift her spirits even more! She will be most surprised to see who I've brought along..._

I weaved my way through the dispersed undergrowth, unconvinced at times that Grace was even trailing me.

It was common knowledge that the specially-designed feathers on the leading edges of an owl's wing reduced turbulence, but to experience it firsthand was thrilling.

While I was still ducking and diving under branches and between vines, I slowed my airspeed until Grace came up on my right side.

"What's up, Blu? Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to know why you haven't made any friends. You seem good-natured and sociable enough. If it's personal, I don't expect you to answer, but it has me puzzled."

"I appreciate you asking, but I... I don't feel comfortable telling you why. I might tell you in the future, but for now..."

Her voice trailed off as she faced forwards, all of the joy in her face draining away.

_Sometimes, my thirst for knowledge gets the better of me... _I mused dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Grace. I won't pester you about it anymore. When you feel ready to fill me in, I'll be listening."

She gave a faint nod of understanding, but nothing more.

The rest of our flight was executed in silence, and I prayed that I hadn't already tarnished our blooming friendship.

When we found the clearing I knew so well, I guided her up to the tree and motioned for her to wait on one of the upper branches.

She whispered "Okay" in reply and stuck the third star fruit in my beak. I then drifted around to the entrance and alighted on the solid floor.

No sooner did I pile the food in front of me did I hear Jewel's tense shout erupt and fill the hollow: "Blu, you had me _so worried_! I kept imagining that a snake had eaten you, or that a spider had bitten you! What kept you so darn long?"

_Oh man, she's going to freak when she hears what happened..._

"Hh," I replied meekly, "I was inches away from grabbing some star fruit, when I came face-to-face with a... Coral Snake. But-"

"Are you serious? Blu, you could have _died_! I've seen a few of those before while in the air, but never as close as _you _were. I'm so glad that you didn't get bittten, but how on Earth did you get away from it?"

_Yep, she freaked._

"I received a little outside help from a special bird who was in the right place at the right time..."

I skipped away from her and perched on the edge of the hollow, peering up at where Grace was perched. I wiggled my wing rapidly and pulled back as she left the branch.

I hustled over to Jewel and rooted myself beside the nest, just in case Grace's creepy features caused her to go crazy... again.

After a brief wait, Grace eased herself into the hollow, crouching down somewhat due her size and regaining some of her former positivity.

"Ahhh! Blu, what is _that_? It's scaring me!"

Jewel buried her face in my chest feathers as Grace shot me an apologetic glance.

"Jewel, the more you get to know her, the less creepy she looks. Come on, she's very eager to meet you. You'll see why as soon as you talk to her."

Ruefully, I eased Jewel's head away from my chest. She turned dramatically towards Grace, cringing when her eyes met the owl's.

Grace walked closer and held her wing out, saying calmly, "Hello, I'm Grace. You must be Blu's mate."

"Uh, hello, Grace. My name is Jewel. And yes, I am Blu's mate."

As Jewel carefully shook Grace's wing, the latter said, "That's a pretty name. It suits you very well."

"Thank you. Blu here prefers to call me 'angel' however."

Jewel threw a smirk at me, and as I looked away, I saw a powerful smile on the owl's face.

"Oh, before I forget, I need to thank you for saving Blu's life. I don't know how I could move on if he... you know..."

Grace shook her head and replied, "It's nothing, really. Like I told your mate, I had just started my breakfast hunt. That Coral Snake happened to look very tasty, and I just couldn't resist! It didn't fill me up all the way, though. I'll have to head out in a little while and eat some more."

"If you want to leave now, we won't mind. You could always come back tomorrow and chat with us some more. Since my mate is taking care of our two eggs, I don't leave the hollow that often."

"Congratulations, Blu! I didn't know you had a family."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Our first three children are all five years old and already have their own homes. Naturally, Jewel and I began feeling lonely, and so we decided to have some more."

"That's true. If you don't mind me staying, I'd like to hear how you two met. After you two are done, I'll tell you about my life. Is that fair?"

"No objections from me. Jewel, what do you think?"

She fixed Grace with an upbeat look and replied, "That's just fine, Grace."

"Great! Let me see... oh, here's a good question! Do either of your families ever visit? Surely they must be incredibly proud of you."

_She had to go there... _I thought sadly.

"Jewel and I... don't have families anymore. We think they were taken... by poachers just after we were born."

A perplexed mask fastened itself to the Striped Owl's face, tinted heavily with remorse.

"I'm so sorry to hear that! Maybe I should be more careful about what I ask. But, if that's true, how did you and Jewel survive without anyone to care for you?"

_That_ was a question Jewel and I were fully capable of answering, and so we nodded to each other before facing the female owl.

"Grace, I suggest you get comfortable, because this might take awhile."

Grace obeyed and rested herself against the wall, her two ebony orbs sparkling with anticipation. I sucked in a deep breath and began, "In my case..."

I proceeded to reiterate my terrible origins and splendid salvation by Linda, progressing to the wild adventure I went on with Jewel and how we became mates. I left out all the unnecessary details while still keeping my history lesson informative.

As soon as I was done, I handed the spotlight to Jewel.

She touched on the fact that her origins were no different than mine, and that her young life was full of danger and loneliness. She had beat the incredible odds and grew into a strong adult, her tempered personality being one that valued freedom and independence.

She detailed her frustration at being captured and studied by "Tulio and his goons" and then moved on to where her life path intersected mine.

She cut off her speech there, for the rest I had already covered.

Having forgotten entirely about her dinner, she began to ingest it after giving Grace permission to speak.

While Jewel munched away next to me, Grace inhaled and said, "Well, I was born here eight years ago, along with my brother Elijah. My Mom's name is Lillian, and my Dad's is Blake."

"Interesting," I replied. "Where do they live?"

"They lived on the far side of the small hill next to Sugar Loaf Mountain, but I am unsure if they've moved. You'll understand why soon enough. While I was growing up, they told me they chose that spot because the humans never disturbed them, and they were able to watch the sunset every day.

In the summer months, they could watch the sailboats and jet skis travel across the water. There used to be plenty of snakes there, but my parents and another owl couple eventually hunted them all. It was a very safe stretch of jungle to live in, and Elijah and I grew up in peace.

My brother was a free spirit like you, Jewel, and he left the nest as soon as he could. I wanted to be independent too, but I was reluctant to leave my parents behind. I felt like they actually wanted me to go, wanted me to get out of their feathers, and they began pushing me away."

Grace's mood turned somber as a result, and Jewel hastily ate her food so that she could listen better. The owl then shifted positions, a visible sign of her discomfort.

"They called me a coward and an attention-craver, although I was just reluctant to leave them behind. My heart kept telling me that it was tough love, but my mind thought otherwise. By now, I've come to accept that it really _was_ tough love, but it's still a trial to deal with.

Sometimes, they would even disappear for two and three days in a row. They knew I was going to come looking for them, and so they hid, hoping that I would give up and fly away.

The last time that happened was when I was five years old, and I couldn't take it anymore. In the middle of the night, I left in tears, following the Paraná River as far as my wings would take me. I was a teen then, and I did my best to leave my troubled past behind.

Even though they had forced me to abandon them, I still loved them, as strange as it sounds. I swore that I would go back one day and see if they had regretted the error of their ways, but I first embraced my freedom and decided to live my life to the fullest.

I traveled east and explored the the Brazilian coast, going as far north as Vitória and as far south as São Paulo. Heck, I even spent six months in Brasília! Ah, those were the days. I couldn't have been happier, even though I badly wanted to return and see how my parents were doing.

I had a feeling that they were thriving, and that they were probably busy with more chicks of their own. I stopped by here a year ago to visit, and I was shocked to see that they were still alive and well, tending to a pair of eggs.

For some reason, I didn't have the strength to approach them, and so I dashed away. I traversed the bay and settled down here, and I've stuck around here ever since. I just wish that I could talk to them one more time, find out if they've missed me and whether they still adore me..."

I stood there for at least a minute, shocked and awed at the ups and downs she had endured since her hatching. The swirling emotions in Jewel's eyes told me she felt the same way.

Grace was much more than an ordinary Striped Owl, and I was grateful for having taken the time to understand her better.

"All I can say is... wow. Your past, although grim at times, is marvelous, Grace! I sincerely thank you for sharing it with us."

"Oh, no problem, Jewel! I don't mind at all. I think talking about my experiences, especially the negative ones, helps me deal with them."

"That may be true for many creatures, maybe even humans."

"Indeed it may, Jewel."

"So, Grace, is it fair to say that Jewel and I are your friends?"

Grace nodded brightly and replied, "As fair as it'll get, Blu!"

She spun her head around backwards and surveyed the world outside our hollow for a few seconds.

Upon rotating her head back to a normal position, she cleaned her eyes with her nictitating membranes and said smoothly, "The sun is already far below the horizon, you two. I better get going and finish off my breakfast. It was a real treat becoming friends with you two! Nobody else seems to like me, and I have a solid reason as to why..."

_Now what does she mean by that? Why would she give the jungle birds a reason to avoid her? There's no way she can be evil. She must be hiding something..._

The urge to ask her about the secret she was so closely guarding swelled within me, but I forced it back down. She walked over to the edge of the hollow and actually turned her whole body in our direction.

"We'll meet again soon, my friends. You've given me a lovely reception, and I don't think I'll be leaving this place for many years to come. Goodbye Blu. Goodbye, Jewel."

Before she could orient herself away from us, her wings shot up to her head. She crouched down low, her beak nearly scraping the floor.

Shocked by the sudden action, I asked loudly, "Grace? Are you alright?"

She shook her head sharply and stuttered, "Blu... Jewel... it's coming. Get back... please. I can't stop it!"

Her entire body began trembling as if she was chilled, and my mind was seized with deep panic and concern.

"Grace, what do you-"

"Do it, Blu! Move back... take Jewel and the eggs... with you!"

"Jewel, hurry! Get off the nest so we can move it!"

My mate rapidly obeyed and removed herself off of the eggs. She and I dragged the bundle backwards as carefully as possible, stopping once we reached the rear wall of our home.

Jewel re-shielded the eggs as I wrapped my wings around her protectively.

Before I could even fathom what was plaguing Grace, she flung herself against the wall, thrashing about like a fish out of water.

A feathered horror show played out as she writhed all over, her golden lilt voice now blistering with agony.

"Ahhh! My head! The demons... they're everywhere... burning the inside... of my skull! They won't die!"

She gasped and wheezed for breath, the awful gagging sounds interrupting her shrieking pleas.

"Please... someone kill me! My brain... it's on fire! I can't... take it..."

As she flailed about, her feet wildly scraped the floor, carving out jagged lines in the tough wood. She slammed against the walls with terrifying force, leaving me bewildered as to how she wasn't breaking any bones.

Her pale nictitating membranes shrouded her glossy eyes, adding another facet of crushing dread to her gut-wrenching display.

I squeezed Jewel tighter, as if my puny feather barrier could realistically deflect such violence.

Plumes large and small were dislodged from her constantly flapping wings, thrown randomly by the mini tornadoes of air flying in all directions.

_My God... _ was the only thought that occupied my racing brain.

After an arduous three minutes, Grace lapsed into a state of death-like stillness, her void gaze fixed on the roof of our home.

Jewel peeked her head over the bones in my wing, shaking almost as fervently as Grace had been.

Summing up all the courage I could, I whispered, "G-Grace? Can you h-hear me?"

Like a zombie rising from the grave, she stirred and weakly rose to her talons, hyperventilating nonstop.

Another haunting minute later, when her breathing had decelerated drastically, liquid drowned her eyes and rushed down her face.

Even her ear tufts seemed to lose their rigidity, drooping morosely and depressingly framing her tear-soaked face.

With her wings hanging limply at her sides – in danger of being dampened by the pool of liquid forming beneath her – she cracked her beak open.

"Blu... Jewel... I'm _so sorry_. I can't..."

Before the crushing tone of the incomplete sentence had a chance to fade into the silence, she blasted out of the hollow, her tragic whimpers lingering in her wake.

Jewel nudged me and moaned, "Blu... she's not normal. She's a lunatic..."

As harsh as my mate's words sounded, I could not deny their truthfulness.

Something sinister had assaulted her from within, roasting her brain without mercy. I had seen a similar condition in humans, but I never imagined it could appear in an avian creature, and with such fury.

Judging by the speed with which it seized her and her systemic reaction to it, my gifted mind deemed Grace an epileptic.

My soul rife with turmoil, I stared unflinchingly at the exit and whispered, "Poor Grace... may the Lord mend her diseased spirit..."


	2. A Faded Memory

**Chapter 2: A Faded Memory**

"Blu, I've been cooped up in here ever since I laid the eggs! I need to stretch my wings and spend a few hours away from them. You're their father, and that means you have to play your part in nurturing them too."

It wasn't that Blu was opposed to my extended outing; he was rather opposed to incubating the eggs, fearing that his clumsiness would cause a terrible mishap.

"I understand, Jewel, but I... I just don't want to endanger them! You're such a controlled and caring mother, but I'm just the opposite. I guess you could say I'm coming up short in the motor skills department..."

I sighed and grabbed him with my wings, pulling him up to the edge of my nest.

"I'll teach you how to sit on them, and you'll catch on in no time. Think of how smart you are compared to me! You'll do fine, I promise."

Blu's unconvinced expression remained, and so I stuck a sweet kiss on his cheek. His eyes narrowed and he ruffled his feathers vibrantly.

"You know what Jewel, you're right. If you can be such an exquisite mother, there's no reason why I can't be a prime father."

"That's the spirit, handsome!" I replied cheerily.

I carefully stepped off of the pair of ovals beneath me and walked around to Blu's right side.

"What do I do first?" he asked excitedly.

"Climb into the nest, but don't cover them just yet."

He climbed over the twigs and stood behind the white ovals, giving me a "please continue" sort of look.

"Alright, now walk forwards and tuck them under you, about an inch front of your legs."

Tentatively, he crawled in my direction and froze once his belly feathers contacted them.

I studied his position and replied, "Perfect. Now just crouch down, like you're resting on a branch."

Blu sunk down slowly, his feathers molding around the eggs and hiding them completely from view.

He let out a chuckle and said, "Oh, that tickles!"

He shook away his joy and added, "They feel like they're in the right spot. Did I do a good enough job?"

I nodded heartily and said, "Yep! If and when you get off, the routine to cover them up again is exactly the same. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes, Jewel, I think I have it down. There's no need to worry about me or them. You just go out and enjoy the freedom you've been denied for five days in a row."

He said the last part with more emphasis, and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I'll only be gone for a few hours. I'll probably eat, chat with some friends, and take a long, refreshing bath."

He smiled slyly and said, "I wish I could watch you during that last part."

"Sorry Blu, but even female birds deserve some privacy."

"Awww..." he replied meekly.

I hopped over to him and nuzzled my neck against his.

"I love you, Blu. I'll be back before you know it. If you get bored, go ahead and take a nap."

"I love you too, honey, and I'll take that into consideration. Oh, if it's not too much trouble, keep an eye out for Grace. Ever since she had her seizure two days ago, I've been thinking about her."

My mood darkened slightly as he said this.

Grace had also occupied my thoughts as well, and the fact that Blu had not seen her during his previous food-gathering flights had me worried.

Was she avoiding us because she thought she had frightened us too deeply to return?

All Blu and I wanted was to find her and assure her that our friendship was still intact, and if possible, convince her to explain why she was diseased. I would do my best to spot her, but I felt that my chances of finding her were the same as my mate's: slim.

"I'll try, Blu, but I don't think I'll run into her. She'll have to decide on her own whether to come back. There's no telling how far away from here she is..."

"All we can do is pray, Jewel. But enough of this depressing talk. Today is a glorious day, and we shouldn't waste it conversing about matters we can't change. Now go on and fly to your heart's content."

"Alright. Goodbye, handsome."

"Goodbye, my angel."

I drew in one last glimpse of my mate's chocolate eyes before whirling around and jogging towards the exit.

Without hesitation, I launched myself into the sunshine, breathing in the rich scents of sun-baked bark and leaves. The spicy odors flooded my system and seemed to give me a burst of energy.

I pushed my concerns about Grace to the back of my mind and let the warm atmosphere lift my spirits.

_Ahhh... I feel like I'm ten years old again! I've been held down in that hollow for so long, I almost forgot how lovely it feels to fly around and experience nature. I'm sorry, Blu, but I may be coming home later than I originally planned..._

My blood churning and my chest swelling, I took off to the north in the search for some tasty food. It was barely the afternoon, and knowing that I had many hours of freedom to spare, I couldn't have been happier...

* * *

><p>Over a mile to the east of Blu and Jewel's abode, perched in a stately banana tree near the drop-off of a waterfall, sat a dejected female owl. She would have normally been asleep at this lively time of day, but her regret-laced memories haunted her.<p>

She had snatched a young Bushmaster from the lagoon down below and hoped that snacking on it would ease her mind, but to no avail. She had only been able to consume its head and three inches of its body before pangs of grief and hopelessness ruined her appetite.

_Why did I have to scare them like that? Why then? I had only been their friends for less than an hour, and my uncontrollable madness decided to take over and ruin everything. They must be so worried about me, and they may even be looking for me, but I can't face them again..._

I gazed sadly at the dead snake clutched in my talons, and being as I was unable to eat anymore, I let it slide out of my grip. It disappeared through a gap in the leaves and hit the ground with a dull thud.

_I don't deserve what they did to me, what _it _did to me. I just wish that there was a way to reverse time, so that I could go back and prevent that tragedy from ever happening. It's always the noble creatures who end up suffering, end up being the victims of life's cruelty..._

The muted roar of the crashing water was easily picked up by my sensitive ears, a constant rumble that unnerved me.

I leapt from my perch and flew upriver, not stopping until the waterfall's growling failed to stimulate even my fine-tuned ears.

I landed smoothly on the low branch of a cannonball tree and tried to relax, but an urgent internal sensation prevented me from doing so.

I coughed a few times as the pellet rose up my throat, helping it along as much as I could.

With one final sharp cough, it entered my beak, and I spit it out. It left a dry, bitter flavor in my mouth, but the aftertaste soon faded.

_If only my seizures were that easy to deal with... _I thought sadly.

The sunlight was fairly bright where I was sitting, so I edged closer to the trunk of the tree and basked myself in some decent shade. I rested myself up against the moss-covered bark and yawned, closing my tired eyes in preparation for a necessary and undisturbed roost.

The sea of blackness had only shrouded my vision for a few minutes before a bolt of pain went off in my head.

My eyes shot open, and the world around me became tinged with red as my brain was gripped by a stinging ache. It was as if illusory flames danced across my vision, a powerful comparison to the burning I felt inside my skull.

The pain level grew and grew, as did the crushing dread drowning my insides.

_No... please no... not now! I need to sleep... ahhh!_

The flames surged and twisted into serpentine shapes, coiling and roping all over each other as they clogged my eyesight.

They were the demons I knew so well, appearing without fail before each episode and tormenting me until they satisfied their hunger.

I released a sharp scream as the agony shocked my muscles and caused me to feel like I was suffocating.

"No! I can't... BREATHE! Urgh... ack... HELP!"

My entire skeleton was swamped by earthquake-like tremors, causing my feet to jerk and lose their grip. I toppled off of my perch, oblivious to the tiny spurts of pain I felt as I smacked the branches on my way down.

I hit the ground face-first, yet the impact was not as rough as I expected it to be. My muscles were still contracting wildly as I realized I had landed in the river, the cool water seeping all the way down to my skin.

The temperature of the liquid did nothing to ease the firestorm scorching my brain.

I randomly thrashed about, turning myself over and splashing liquid in all directions.

"Somebody... anybody... kill me! My brain is MELTING! I want... to DIE!"

The river was mildly shallow in this area, preventing me from drowning and thus putting an end to my infernal suffering. I was unable to cry out anymore as harsh coughs spewed from my beak, a response to my unjustified need for air.

After countless more gasps and wild movements, a bone-chilling calm came over me.

My fatigued muscles were stilled by a temporary paralysis as my chest raced up and down to draw in oxygen. The current was not enough to move me, but I couldn't even gauge its speed to begin with.

"It's finally... over... oh God... help me..."

I lay there like a limp, feathered puppet with its strings cut, clamoring for the feeling to pour back into me. As the sun beat down on my exposed, waterlogged underside, I felt the faint ripples of the disturbed current hitting my feet.

I twitched them instinctively, chasing the numbness out of my tail and legs in turn. I had gone through this restorative routine too many times to even count, but it aided me immensely in the wake of my spastic fits.

The sensation of my awakening nerves crawled up my back and into my wings, then channeled up my neck and bathed my head.

Woefully, I rolled back over and used my wings to push myself up. I nearly toppled back into the water not due to numbness, but due to my exhausted muscles and aching bones.

In the wake of my previous spell at Blu and Jewel's hollow, I had fought through my tiredness and made it a few feet past the border of the clearing before succumbing. Now, due to the conflicting effects of cold water and direct sunlight, my strength had been sucked away much more rapidly.

I was far too weak to shake myself dry, and I slogged out of the river and sat on the bank. The added weight of the water was too much for my fragile muscles to support, and so I slumped down onto my chest.

The warm kiss of the sun would eventually dry my feathers, but its immediate effect was to cast me into a pitiful, energy-deprived sleep.

I had endured a living journey through Hell, and my only reward was to fall into a deep slumber.

_At least... I'll be able to recover... peacefully. I don't know how many more times... I can go through this. It has to end... or I'll have to end... myself..._

Black patches speckled my vision, growing in number and size as the seconds rolled by. My head swam briefly before my senses were cut off from the world, and I offered my tattered soul up to the folds of sleep...

* * *

><p>Jewel returned home just as the sunset splashed the rain forest with a number of unnatural hues, coming upon her mate snoozing in the nest, head-on-wing. She had accomplished all she had set out to do, and she was perfectly content.<p>

Her belly was full, her mind was brimming with the gossip told to her by her good friends, and to top it all off, her feathers were straight and gleaming attractively.

_Ahhh... today was a good day. If only I had seen Grace and got the chance to talk to her. I guess we'll just have to wait and see if she returns in the future..._

I gazed lovingly at my mate and sighed as a bubble of pride formed within me.

_Why does he doubt himself? He's so obedient and capable. I might have him watch the eggs tomorrow too. But for tonight, I think I'll take over again..._

I hopped quietly over to him and stroked the back of his neck with my wing. "Blu," I whispered sweetly. "Guess who's back..."

He mumbled something and shook his head, causing me to pull my wing back. He blinked and made a sort of chewing motion with his beak, causing me to smile humorously.

"Jewel... is that... whoa..."

His eyes flew open rather rapidly as he soaked in my shining appearance.

"You see, the end result of a good bath is just as pleasing as watching me take one," I said pointedly.

"Wow, I guess you're right. I urge you to polish yourself up more frequently in the future. Anyways, how was the rest of your day, beautiful?"

"It was good. No wait, it was great! I've never felt so good since we... uh... mated."

I turned away in embarrassment, even though I was telling the honest truth. I turned back to Blu, who had a devilish grin on his face.

"Is that so? Well, that's no reason to feel coy. You get to feel the stimulation without all the restrictive side effects..."

He chuckled at the suggestive statement, and moments later, I was chuckling too.

As soon as our laughter died down, I affected a semi-serious expression.

"It's time we switched places, Blu. You must be dying to get back to your own nest."

To my utter surprise, he shook his head side to side, a clear sign of refusal.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to extend my incubation period overnight."

Dumbfounded, I replied, "What? Earlier this morning, you were complaining-"

He gently hushed me with his wing and said staunchly, "Never mind how I acted then. I am truly enjoying sharing my warmth with our children, and I can plainly see how you put up with it for five days. Wait, those weren't the right words. I can see how you've _admired_ it for five days."

I gazed at the ceiling of the hollow and said, "You've got a point there. It made me feel... magical inside, knowing that I was contributing to their development."

"That's exactly how I'd describe it, beautiful. So, are you giving me permission to fill your position?"

"Yes I am. If you want, you can even stay with them tomorrow too."

"Thank you so much, Jewel. I never knew it would be so enchanting to be a female. But that doesn't mean I'd want to switch genders, if that's what you're thinking."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a deep kiss, pulling back after trading oral flavors for a few seconds.

"I'd do that again I I wasn't so tired. I'm going to turn in early, if you don't mind."

"That's fine... with me... gorgeous..." he replied, his voice light and airy.

He watched me as I traveled deeper into our home and plunked myself down in his nest.

"Did you see any hints of Grace while you were gone?"

I let loose a discontented sigh and replied, "No, I didn't. I can't help but think that she's flown far away, Blu. Neither of us know how long she's been like that. She's probably lost control many times before while in the company of other birds. I bet she's through dealing with the pain she unwillingly inflicts on them..."

"If only she'd come back and let us talk to her, we could at least understand what is plaguing her, and maybe even help her."

"Like I said earlier, it's all up to Grace."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, goodnight, honey."

I sunk lower into the moss and replied while yawning, "Goodnight, handsome."

As sleep threatened to pull me under, my eyelids grew heavy. I stayed awake for a few more minutes, my eyes lazily trained on Blu as he focused his attention on our eggs.

I heard him mumbling to them, and even though it puzzled me, I was convinced it was an American tradition. He was speaking soothing words to our children, and perhaps they were able to hear him.

I had single-handedly incubated our first clutch, and I had never whispered to them, as he was doing now.

A drowsy smile lit up my face as he finished off his faint speech and laid his head on the edge of the nest. I didn't pick up on anything he had said, but whatever it was, I knew he meant it.

It seemed like a trivial matter to me, but to him, it was much more. He was being himself and doing what he believed would aid our children's growth, however nonsensical it was.

He was being Blu, the mate I loved to pieces and the best father our children both young and old would ever have.

As I drifted off to the land of dreams, that simple fact made my already-boundless love for him grow that much more...

* * *

><p>As the days went by, Blu and Jewel regularly traded egg-sitting duties, their anxiety only growing with each sunrise as they waited for their children to hatch.<p>

Fifteen days after they were laid, the chicks emerged, breaking out of their shells during the late evening hours.

The result of Blu and and Jewel's requited love turned out to be a son and a daughter.

Both Calisto and Helena – as the male and female were dutifully named by Blu – took after their father plumage-wise. How they were modeled on the interior was yet to be seen.

The differing color of their eyes was the only way to tell them apart, as their feather hue was nearly identical. Calisto's eyes were dyed a a powerful emerald green, while Helena's absorbed the rich brown present in her father's irises.

As those precious early days turned into one week, and then two and three, both chicks grew at a respectable pace, learning how to fly shortly after learning how to speak.

As time flowed on, they developed inquisitive natures and refined appearances. Helena was not beautiful like her mother; she was rather cute and bold, like a mature crimson rose. Calisto was her male counterpart, an adventurous and plucky youngster who charmed by both his nature and his fortified looks.

Raising them was a strain at times, for they were at the age where they dug themselves into trouble and needed disciplining.

Aside from the days when Blu and Jewel reprimanded them, a sense of deep nostalgia reminded them of how pleasant raising their triplets was.

Blu and Jewel were basically trapped in a realm of physically draining days and long nights of recuperation. It was by no means easy educating and stimulating the energetic brother/sister duo, but the wonder of watching them exlore, learn, and grow made it completely worthwhile.

There was but one facet of aching displeasure that gnawed at the back of the proud parents' minds: their Striped Owl friend failed to show up, even after a tedious month had passed since the hatching.

Blu and Jewel's long-festering doubt morphed into hopeless longing as they began imagining that she had been killed. The most obvious possibility they came to was that a seizure could have erupted while Grace was in an unfortunate place, leading to her accidental death.

As they and their children ranged farther and farther from their home, Blu and Jewel opted to politely interrogate the jungle's countless avian residents to see if they had spotted Grace. They were further saddened to hear that all the macaws, hummingbirds, conures, and canaries they asked gave the same answer: no.

Blu and Jewel began to believe that her fate had indeed been sealed, and that they would never lay eyes on the charismatic owl again.

Calisto and Helena picked up on their parents' plight, and even after having Grace's remarkably brief tale explained, they still strove to boost Blu and Jewel's mood.

For the sake of their children, the elder macaws obeyed and brightened their outlooks.

By the time the scorching month of July arrived and repeatedly baked the city – as well as the thousands of vacationing tourists – Grace was hardly anything more than a faded memory to the upbeat macaw family.

She had been scoured away by the sands of time, cleansed from Blu and Jewel's minds to make room for the enriching moments created by their newest children.

Calisto and Helena had grown to be a fourth the size of their parents, and their formerly endless energy reserves had dwindled to respectable levels.

Life for that particular macaw family was serene and relaxed, even when Calisto and Helena's older siblings dropped by, on occasion, to interact.

Blu and Jewel had exchanged the loss of one life for the birth of two, summed up by one powerful quote: "Blood is thicker than water."


	3. Straight From The Source

**Chapter 3: Straight From The Source**

"Mhm, wack oop. Mhm?"

The disjointed noises streamed into my ears from a point just in front of me. I broke out of my sleep to better understand them, my drowsy mood tinged with displeasure at being awoken so soon.

I yawned and cleared away my blindness by blinking, somewhat surprised to see my children staring right at me.

"Helena, Calisto, what have I told you... about waking me up early?" I said negatively.

My daughter replied with a soft, "But it's _not_ early, Mom. It's about two hours before noon."

I internally smacked myself and replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I had slept in so late. Is there anything you need?"

My son hopped closer and said, "Um, we're kind of hungry. Can we go out with you and have some breakfast?"

_ They didn't want to leave without me. That's so sweet._

"I appreciate your kindness, my dears. If it's this late, we might as well start the day off with some delicious food."

"Great!" replied Helena in a hushed tone. "But what about Dad?"

I turned to my right and saw Blu snoozing inches away from me, his left wing draped over my back.

_ He's so handsome, even when he's asleep. I don't think it would be fair to disturb him..._

"He can stay here and rest. We can bring him back some breakfast after we're done eating."

"Let's hope he doesn't wake up before we get back. He'll probably go into panic mode and spend two hours looking for us!" chimed my son.

"Let me slip out of the nest, and then we'll go. I'm going to have to be really careful with his wing..."

I stood up very slowly and worked my left foot over the edge of the nest, setting it down lightly. As I scooted away at a careful pace, his wing began sliding off, and I raised my right to dampen the movement. His wing tapped the mossy nest floor without a sound as I pulled my right leg out.

I grew a smile of accomplishment and whispered, "We won't be gone long, Blu. Don't worry about us."

Moments after the words left my beak, Blu snorted and rolled in my direction. His feet stuck straight up in the air, and his wings were drooping over the edges of the twigs.

I faced my children and chuckled at his humorous position for a few second before urging them out with my wings.

Once we were outside of the hollow, we were free to talk normally.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked politely.

"I'm craving some berries!" said Calisto energetically.

"I'm fine with berries too, Mom. There's no need to picky, because then we'd have to split up!"

"You do have a point there, daughter. Do either of you know where any berry bushes are?"

Calisto looked down at the ground mid-flight, deep in thought. He popped his head back up and caught my gaze.

"I think there's one to the north of the clearing, next to a fallen banana tree. I remember snacking there yesterday evening."

"I'm glad you're observant, son. Now come on, let's fill our stomachs with some juicy berries!"

I boosted my flight speed as I performed a banking left turn, speeding past my children in the process.

"Hey, wait up!" they cried in unison. "We're not as fast as you!"

I braked with my wings and allowed them to catch up, flashing them both cheerful smiles.

"One of these days, you will be, my dears. I'll be the one following you eventually!"

"Oh Mom, you're not that old!" protested Helena.

"Yeah, you're still living in your prime years!" added Calisto.

"I guess you're right. But enough chat. We need to focus on finding that berry bush..."

With my son and daughter flanking me, I powered on to the north, leaving the clearing behind and diving into the cool jungle.

Before long, Calisto's prediction held true as my eyes caught sight of a fallen tree a few feet away from a healthy berry bush. It had already rotted away in several places, while the rest of its trunk was cloaked in moss.

I landed in front of the tree and walked up to the bush, the rich, sugary scents already filling my nostrils. Calisto came up on my right side and sniffed the air.

"Don't they smell delicious, Mom?"

"Yes they do, son, Eat as much as you want, but don't make yourself sick. Upset stomachs are not fun, trust me."

"Alright, Mom."

I plucked berry after berry from the bush, tossing them into my mouth and chewing them until all the juice was squeezed out. Their taste was sweeter than a mango's, and I found it hard to stop eating.

After gulping down over twenty of the small violet balls, I felt my stomach gurgle. I looked down at my belly, and I could tell it was swollen.

My son and daughter had also crammed their stomachs, and so we relaxed in the shade for a few minutes to let our food settle.

"So, Mom, do you have anything important to do today?"

I turned towards my son and replied, "Not really. I think that today is going to be a lazy day. Is there anything you would like to do?"

He shook his head and replied, "Not right now. I want to go see my siblings in the evening, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, son. I don't want you staying out too long, though. You can leave as early as you want, but I want you home no later than an hour after sunset."

"You got it, Mom."

I nodded to him and turned to the left, seeing Helena crouched down on one end of the dead tree.

"Would you like to go with your brother, Helena?"

Her eyes twinkled as she said, "Sure! I'll keep him in line and let him know when it's time for us to leave. He can get a bit forgetful."

Calisto's stern voice countered, "I am not forgetful! Everyone loses track of time when they're having fun, you know."

Helena smirked and replied, "I don't think lounging around and talking about random things with Matthias and Renato is classified as fun."

"Maybe for you it's not. It's how we brothers bond."

"I think you're just trying to make excuses so that you can stay out later."

"Whatever, Helena. I am not! How about we focus more on resting and less on fighting?"

"Fine, but only because Mom's here..."

As the heated squabble died off, I huffed quietly and thought,_ Ahhh, children are so wonderful and amusing sometimes. They argue over the smallest things..._

The shrieks, croaks, and squawks of the various jungle creatures broke the silence every so often, growing more and more annoying as the minutes went by.

My stomach finally stopped gurgling about fifteen minutes after I stopped eating, and so I decided it was time to fly back home.

I preened my feathers briefly before announcing, "Calisto, Helena, we need to go back home now. Your father may be worried about us, and me especially."

Helena cried, "I was wondering when you'd say that, Mom!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"I guess those berries gave you both an energy boost."

"They sure did!" Calisto said forcefully.

I joined my children in flight and had only flapped my wings three times when a blurred shape struck me dead on in the chest. Whatever it was, it must have been very light and moving very fast, since I felt no recoil or pain from the blow.

"Mom, look down there! It's a tiny bird!"

I threw my gaze down at the ground and saw a bright blue shape dusting itself off, muttering words that I couldn't hear.

I drifted back down to the dusty earth and studied the creature, instantly recognizing it as some sort of hummingbird.

"Are you hurt?"

The six inch tall bird pointed its needle-like beak at me and chirped, "No, I'm fine. I'm sorry for running into you. It's because I detected some very delicious flowers around here. Wait, they're they are!"

The hummingbird shot into the air and sped over me, its wings beating so fast they were invisible. I turned around halfway and stared upwards, watching in awe as the bird darted from flower to flower.

"Um, who and what are you?"

The darting shape plunged into two more orange flowers before dropping down and hovering in front of me.

"I'm a Swallow-tailed Hummingbird, and my name is Chase. I'm a messenger for my family's information network."

_ What in the world is that?_

"Hello, Chase, I'm Jewel. These are my children, Calisto and Helena."

"Hello, Chase. Nice to meet you!" they greeted.

"Nice to meet you all, as well. Would you like to hear some news?"

Intrigued, I replied, "Yes, but first, what is an 'information network?' "

Chase bounced around in my field of view as he spoke, unable to remain in one spot.

"My Mom and Dad operate an information hub a quarter mile from here. They meet with many other hubs around the jungle and keep track of any important news that the larger birds, such as you and your offspring, would like to hear. For example, a Harpy Eagle was sighted this morning patrolling an area two miles to the west of here. It's my job to fill anybody in with any current developments."

"Wow, that's... amazing! I never knew anything like that existed here, let alone throughout the whole jungle."

"Yes, that's how it is for most other species. They usually aren't concerned with what goes on outside of Rio, but we're working on that. Now, about that news..."

"Oh, right. Let's hear it."

"It turns out that there's a peculiar owl located a mile to the north of here. My Mom told me she was a female, and that she was awake and hunting near a waterfall."

_ A peculiar owl, and a female at that. Wait a minute... I think I used to know a female owl! Oh man, what was her name?_

My mind racing in the wake of Chase's speech, I asked, "Do you know what that owl's name is? I vaguely remember seeing someone like her."

"Is that so? Well, I don't know her name, but I'm sure my Mom does! I can go check and get an update on the owl's position, if you want."

_ I have to find out who that owl is and go see her! I just know she's important to me. I can feel it in my bones!_

"Go right ahead, Chase. Me and my children will be waiting patiently for you to return."

"Right away, Jewel! I won't be gone more than five minutes."

He whirled around and sped off like a rocket, his blue plumage flashing brilliantly.

"Whoa, Chase is really fast! The title of 'messenger' suits him very well."

"You bet, sister. It's like he's part of a hummingbird-based spy network! That sounds so cool," Calisto said excitedly.

"Too bad you have to be one of them to participate," said Helena indifferently.

"Is all the stuff he was spewing about that owl really true, Mom?"

I turned to the left and locked gazes with my son, my expression curious.

"It sounds that way, Calisto. Any doubt we have should be cleared up when we see that owl for ourselves..."

As I waited for Chase's second arrival, I lazily tapped my feet on the dry ground and scratched lines in the dirt.

Helena and Calisto cooperatively created simple drawings of animals. Chase burst out of the foliage shortly after they had finished drawing me, ruining my outline as they jumped in shock.

Chase buzzed up to me and said rapidly, "Our latest intel reports that the owl is roosting near the base of the waterfall, and her name is Grace."

Chase's final word set off an explosion of memories and positivity inside my head.

_Oh my, they've found Grace! All this time, she's been alive, while Blu and I were thinking she was dead! We have to go see her, and at whatever cost, set things right..._

I stumbled back, dumbfounded, and my children raced to my side.

"Mom, are you okay?" they both asked worriedly.

I steadied myself and replied, "As fine as I'll ever be. Calisto, Helena, don't you remember Grace? The owl that your father and I told you about, the one with the disease?"

After a few tense seconds of silence, their eyes widened as my hints jogged their memories as well.

"Grace, the Striped Owl? The one who left the same day she met you and Dad?"

"Exactly, Calisto! They've found her, and we're going to welcome her back with open wings. Would you like to come with me and meet her?"

They threw questioning gazes at each other before whirling back to me, their faces beaming.

"Sure, Mom!" they both replied.

"Don't we need to drop off some food for Dad before we go?" added Calisto sharply.

"Hmmm, you're right."

I rotated around and asked, "Chase, can you lead us to her location?"

The minuscule bird nodded at a rapid pace.

"No problem, Jewel! I've been told that she's asleep now, so she won't be moving anytime soon."

"Alright. We'll have to make a detour stop on the way, though. Can you follow us to our home?"

"Yep! Detour or not, I'll still be able to guide you to Grace's resting spot."

I turned around again and said, "Calisto, Helena, grab as many berries as you can carry. We'll leave them in the hollow and then let Chase take over."

"Alright, Mom," they responded smoothly.

They hovered above Chase and I, plucking off berries and caging them in their claws.

Once they had gathered as may as their feet could hold, I oriented myself towards the south and took off, beating my wings steadily. Chase had no problem keeping up with me, and even my children strove to fly at a brisk pace.

We dove and streaked through the foliage skillfully, coming upon the clearing in no time at all My children stashed the berries away for Blu to eat when he woke up before zipping out of the hollow as stealthily as possible.

Helena then tore a leaf from one of our home's upper branches and used her claws to write "Gone out, be back ASAP" on the leaf's surface.

I waited until she emerged from the hollow before motioning for Chase to take the lead. Due to his unfair flying speed, he chose to ride on my back and guide me verbally.

Off to the north I flew, the wing-beats of my son and daughter plainly audible behind me. Chase efficiently guided us into a patch of jungle even I had never explored before, adjusting our course as we powered on.

Deep into our journey, Chase began to inform me that we were drawing near Grace's location. I slowed my flight accordingly, veering sharply to the right after passing a grove of banana trees.

One minute later, the faint murmurs of a waterfall – aptly named the Northern Tiger Falls – were detected by my ears. A sense of abrupt apprehension took over me as we drifted closer.

_ It's been so long since Grace has seen us, and we're meeting up with her without any sort of warning. What if she rejects me and my children? What if she refuses to talk with us, to let us help her? I hope she'll understand that we've come all this way to cheer her up and show her that we've missed her deeply. Please, let our efforts amount to something productive..._

The murmurs eventually grew into a constant medium-pitched roar, and Chase instructed me to land in a cannonball tree.

As Calisto and Helena alighted next to me, he jumped from my back and flitted about in front of me.

"Just follow the river down below, and you'll be within visual range of Grace."

"Thank you so much, Chase," I responded sullenly. "When this is all over, we'll let you know how it goes."

Chase let out a playful whistle and replied, You're welcome, friend, but there is no need. We'll find out sooner or later the outcome of your meeting. We have eyes and ears in high places, you know! I must seek out some more nutrition now, so I will be going. Good luck, Jewel!"

Chase zoomed off to the east, his iridescent feathers flashing briefly as he flew through a ray of sunlight.

I was a bit unnerved by his statement, since he implied that some of his species would be watching, but the sensation faded away in mere moments.

"Are you ready, Mom?" Calisto asked strongly.

"I suppose I am, son. There's no turning back now. I hope that this won't turn out to be a huge waste of time and energy."

"I think we should approach her on foot. We need take things cautiously, not rashly."

I sighed and responded with melancholy, "You're right, daughter. Come on, let's get this depressing show on the road..."

I executed a slow descent from my perch and touched down next to the speedy waterway. I trotted off upriver, keeping away from the muddy bank and the churning river a foot below it. The moan of the waterfall was a constant rumble in my ears, souring my mood more than it already was.

As I slipped past a cluster of fronds, the river widened immensely and became a large, deep pool. Clouds of mist from the large waterfall up ahead filled the air, spreading out in all directions and rushing past us.

I lifted my gaze towards the canopy and scanned the treetops for Grace's telltale ivory plumage, only to have my concentration interrupted by a nudge to my side.  
>"What is it, Calisto?" I said in a clipped tone.<p>

I studied the treetops where his outstretched wing was pointing, my heart skipping several beats as I spied a cream-colored shape huddled up against the trunk. The only relief I could draw from the situation was that she was facing away from us.

"Looks like I, or rather we, found her," Calisto said with hollow pride.

I let loose another disheartened sigh and opened my wings.

"Although I have no idea how she'll react, all I can say is that I've waited over two months for this..."

My heart shriveled from a crushing mix of fear and longing, I pushed myself into the air, aiming for the far end of Grace's chosen branch. I made sure to leave enough room for Helena and Calisto once I touched down, doing my best to prevent the bough from shaking.

I motioned for my children to stay behind me, and after summing up all the courage I could, I swiveled around and tiptoed up to the dreamily silent owl.

In a painfully slow maneuver, I extended my right wing and brushed the tips of my primaries against her left. I held my beak shut, because I knew that my voice would most likely bang on her sensitive ears and startle her.

When she did not respond, I pushed my wing against her with slightly more force, bending my primaries moderately. She twitched noticeably without opening her eyes, and so I pushed one final time.

"Huh... what... leave me..."

Her head gave a small shake as I refolded my flying appendage, and my body was bathed in a powerful sensation of nervousness.

Her eyes opened halfway as her head swiveled towards me, her beak clacking drowsily. What happened next nearly knocked me and my children clean off of the branch.

The instant her slotted eyes met mine, they shot open and revealed two chilling black orbs full of dread and terror. Out of her beak flew a deafening shriek that made me flinch back and squeeze my skull between my wings.

"Jewel... what the _hell_ are you doing _here_?"

Grace's blood-curdling scream dropped off, though my ears still rang for at least ten seconds.

"Go away! Please, I don't want you here! Take them with you, whoever they are!"

I glanced up and saw that her back was plastered against the trunk, as were her extended wings. Her feet scrabbled for purchase on the branch, settling one in front of the other awkwardly.

"Meu Deus, Grace... I expected a bad reception, but that was insane..."

"I'm sorry, but I want you to leave me alone!"

I affected a sorrowful gaze and replied, "Grace, please, let us help-"

"No! I'm sorry, but I'm leaving!"

The distraught owl sped off, sending gusts of air over me. I threw a hard look at my children and threw myself into flight, knowing that they would understand the message.

Grace's form was not hard to keep track of as I chased after her, made easier by the fact that she wasn't as fast a flier as I imagined her to be.

"Grace, please wait!" I called out desperately.

The fleeing owl did not reply, veering sharply to the right and diving down at a steep angle. I mirrored her maneuver and neared the ground, my focus breaking as I heard Calisto's panicked shout: "Mom, where are you? Helena and I can't see you! Mom?"

I was painfully torn between the urge to abandon my pursuit and find my offspring, or chase my target until she gave up and confronted me.

_ I am never going to forgive myself for this..._

"Just land somewhere, my dears! I'll find you as soon as I can!"

I looked to my left and saw an ivory form gliding just above the damp earth, which then banked harshly to the right once more and passed right beneath me.

"Grace, all I want to do is talk! This is... ridiculous..."

My wing muscles now burned in protest, and I knew that I had to end this wild chase soon. As I banked to the right, the owl shot nearly vertically upwards.

I tried to brake, but both she and I were moving too fast. Her left wing caught me under my head and flipped me onto my back, sending me into a harrowing plummet. My righting maneuver was not quick enough, and I crashed to the dirt, skidding to a stop.

Grace's flashy form vanished before I had a chance to glance up. I sat there, coughing and aching, for a good three minutes.

_ Oh Grace... why did you put me through this? All I wanted to do was console you. If only you knew that we still value you as a friend._

I dusted my dirt-caked feathers off and dedicated myself to locating my son and daughter.

"Calisto? Helena? Can you hear me?"

I heard a distinctly feminine voice echo from a point far to the right of me, confused and scared. I flapped my wings and flew towards the source, but after one minute of listening and scanning, I never found Helena.

I assumed that Calisto was with her, which halved the effort I would have to invest in my search.

They were but two months old, unaccustomed to the perils of the jungle and easily frightened. A Harpy Eagle could spot them and dive at them, or worse, a snake could sneak up and grab itself an easy meal.

_ Oh, why am I thinking like that? I have to find them! If only Grace were here to help..._

I landed roughly in a banana tree and greedily sucked in oxygen, raking my gaze in all directions and listening for my children's shouts.

Calisto's voice flooded into my ears this time, but it sounded much closer and clearer: "Mom, I'm scared! Where are you? Wait... Mom, is that you? Grace!"

_ Grace? Grace found them! I guess she had a change of heart. Maybe now she's calm enough to reveal why she is so troubled..._

Orienting myself in the direction of my son's relieved squawks. I ascended higher and drifted around the trunk of a leaning cannonball tree, coming upon an endearing sight: My striped Owl friend was soothing my children with her wings, though her face was sagging with negativity.

I plunked myself down on the thick base of the branch and exhaled greatly.

"Grace, I'll forgive you for running away, but only because you helped me find my son and daughter."

Grace sniffled and stared at me, her ear tufts drooping as they did on the distant day she left us.

"Jewel... I'm so sorry... for everything that's happened since that fateful evening... for everything I put you and your family through. I was a coward, and I haven't stopped feeling horrible. I've contemplated killing myself, but I... can't do it..."

In a calming gesture, I worked my way down the branch and laid my wing on hers.

"Grace, I accept your apology, but you're not a coward. You've suffered through countless attacks, and yet here you are, still alive. That shows just how brave and spirited you are..."

Grace sniffled once more as I leaned over, locking eyes with my son and daughter. They jumped from the branch and landed behind me, their expressions mellow.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, Mom. If Grace hadn't found us, you wouldn't have either. We got lost, and we didn't know how to find you."

"I hope you don't think I'm a bad mother for leaving you behind. I wanted to go back and look for you, but I wanted to talk to Grace too..."

They both shook their heads, and then Calisto replied, "We understand, Mom. We weren't alone for too long. Helena and I protected each other. That's what siblings are for, right?"

I gave him a triumphant nod and said proudly, "Right, my son. You should always be there for each other, especially when life gets you down. I love you, Calisto. And I love you too, Helena."

"We love you too, Mom..." they replied sweetly.

I gave them each a tender kiss before spinning around to Grace.

"Are they... your newest children?" she asked with melancholy.

"Indeed they are. I let Blu pick their names. They sure keep us busy, but we love them so much."

Grace sniffled meekly and wiped a half-formed tear from her eye.

"I guess it's time for the truth to come out. I'm tired of running, Jewel. I'm tired of keeping it locked away, especially from you and Blu."

"You're right, Grace. My family and I will do our best to help you, but you have to make the first move. Whenever you're ready..."

I crouched down onto the branch, which was wide enough to prevent me from falling to either side.

Grace visibly relaxed herself as well, letting out what must have been the most powerful of all sighs.

"Two years ago, right before I departed Brasília on a journey to the coast, I was attacked..."

My heart increased its pace as I asked, "Attacked by what?"

"A Coral Snake."

The mention of the deadly reptile – which had nearly claimed the life of my mate while our children were still eggs – caused all three of us to jump.

When the branch stopped quivering, I mumbled, "Are you serious? How did you survive?"

"I don't know, Jewel. I was bitten during sunset, only mere minutes after waking up. I was roosting in a huge banana tree, and the snake that bit me must have been resting in between the fruit. I probably startled it while I was stretching, and I even have the scar to prove it."

Ceremoniously, Grace extended her left wing and turned slightly away from me.

An ugly patch of discolored, featherless skin nearly four inches across sat halfway up her side, a stark contrast to her lovely plumage.

My children gagged softly and cringed, but I held my gaze until she re-folded her wing.

"I thought it had given me a dry bite, and so I went out hunting as usual. About an half an hour later, the pain hit me, and that was the worst night I would ever live through. It felt like I had been splashed with boiling lava, and I could do nothing more than squirm around on the ground like a helpless worm.

I begged for someone, anyone, to kill me, but no one ever came. I screamed and screamed until my voice gave out, and then... I went unconscious. I hoped that I would never wake up, but the rising sun next morning told me otherwise.

I was so dizzy that the world was unrecognizable, but I was also incredibly numb. I spent that entire day in the exact same spot, unable to move or call out for help. By the time I saw my second sunrise after being bitten, I managed to get to my feet, though my wings were still useless.

When I inspected my side, there was a big purplish spot, and all my feathers near near the wound had fallen out. It ached so bad that I had to walk with my wing dragging the ground. Every step was massively painful, but I forced myself to keep going.

I fed on whatever I could find on the ground: dead chicks, young snakes, and even fruit. I kept myself alive, unaware of how badly my internal organs had been damaged by the venom.

The bruise took a month to heal and shrunk down to how big it is now, but my feathers never grew back. My sixth year of life started off miserable, but as the months went by, my condition steadily improved. By the time I turned seven, I believed that I had avoided any side effects from the bite. Once again, I was proved wrong."

"You had your first seizure, didn't you?" Calisto asked hesitantly.

"Sadly, yes. The feeling of being burned alive returned full force, except it was concentrated in my brain. It claimed me while I was on my way to Rio de Janeiro. I don't know what I did to trigger it, and now, I realize that there is no trigger.

Anyways, back then, they only came about once a week. Although the pain was unbearable, they only lasted for a few minutes, and then my life returned to normal. Well, my new normal. Every day that I went without one only made me dread the next even more, since I feared it would be that day when I had another.

They increased in frequency by the time I turned eight, torturing me two or three times a week. I made it to Rio de Janeiro last June, and that was when I decided to check up on my parents. I was doubtful that they'd welcome me back into their lives, given my chronic disease no less, but that didn't even matter, because I didn't find them.

They had either relocated or died, and there was no way I would be able to track them down. So, I came here, to this odd place called the Blu Bird Sanctuary. Nothing much has changed since I made my home here, but at least now I know how this rain-forest got its name..."

I was trapped in a stunned silence as I absorbed Grace's testimony, as were Calisto and Helena. Grace seemed to not mind, staring at us expectantly as we blinked and cocked our heads.

"That's so sad... and yet... so amazing," my daughter whispered.

"Grace... I don't think I'll ever forget this meeting..." my son added exuberantly.

"There's a few more things you should know."

I cleared my throat and replied, "_More_ dark secrets? Grace, I don't know if our brains can hold anymore tragic information..." I said sarcastically. "Go ahead and tell us, if you wish."

She drew in a deep breath and said softly, "When I was young and living with my family, I would often go after small birds and chicks. Your kind are too big for me to eat, but I would occasionally snack on hummingbirds, young motmots, and other manageable winged creatures."

I couldn't help but frown as I thought of Chase being skewered by her deadly talons.

"Do you... still prey on birds?" I asked after gulping.

"I can tell by your face that it sounds wrong to you. If it's any consolation, I don't feed on any sort of bird anymore. After that Coral Snake completely and irreversibly scarred me, I swore that I would enact vengeance on any snake that I saw.

Snakes are all that I eat, and I will never change my reptilian diet. It may not be enough to cure me of my disease, but it helps ease my soul. I'm sorry if I come off as cruel and unforgiving, but they were cruel to me, and this is how I make them pay collectively.

To this day, I have never figured out if my survival is a blessing or a curse, and I don't think I ever will..."

Grace perked up as her last statement faded away, as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

She fixed her beady black eyes on me and said with energy, "Well, there you go, Jewel. My entire disease history in a nutshell..."

I cracked a smile and queried, "Did spilling all of that out make you feel better?"

Grace put on a sheepish expression and mumbled, "Maybe just a little."

I contemplated saying goodbye to Grace, as I couldn't think of anything more to talk about. However, I didn't want to seem rude by simply bidding her farewell and leaving.

Luckily, Grace spoke up and saved my tail feathers: "Jewel, since I've told you so much about my history, I think your new additions should return the favor."

I craned my neck and saw that Helena and Calisto appeared very eager to take Grace up on her offer.

"What do you say, my dears?"

"Sure!" piped Helena.

"I'm up for it!" contributed Calisto.

"I'll let you two have the spotlight, then!" I responded in acknowledgement.

I fluttered off the branch and alighted behind my daughter, allowing both her and her brother to inch closer to the owl.

"You have a very attractive name, Calisto. Go on, tell me more about yourself," Grace said enthusiastically.

"Thanks! Well, I was born after Helena..."

My son and daughter spent the better part of an hour pleasantly explaining their natures and memories to the owl. Their upbeat tales visibly empowered the owl, washing away any grief and insecurity brought up by the re-surfacing of her past.

When all was said and done, both Grace and my children were content and filled with glee.

Inwardly, I was just as pleased as them.

Grace no longer hid her evil secrets from me, and naturally, I was even more thankful that she was my friend. I had proved to her that she could trust me, and by the same token, I knew in my heart I could trust her.

Before I departed with my offspring – who by this point were showing signs of homesickness – I assured Grace that our friendship was as strong as it had always been.

She promised to me that she would pay a visit to our home tomorrow, but asked me to repeat her history to Blu as soon as I was comfortable.

We all bid her lighthearted goodbyes and wished her well as she drifted off in the opposite direction.

My thoughts then turned to Blu, and despite the warning note we left him, I was instinctively sure that he would throw a fit.

As we flew on, a short term problem barred our journey: I had no idea where we were.

We plowed on towards the south, but the undergrowth didn't look right, and so we grew deeply confused. Luckily, we came upon a banana tree with a hole that pierced straight through it. We couldn't help but sit by and watch this information node operate.

Inside the hole was a small gathering of hummingbirds; some stayed behind while others scurried off, and then the roles would switch.

Once we had been satisfied with our eavesdropping, we asked them if someone could lead us to our home in the clearing. Another flashy blue Swallow-tailed Hummingbird by the name of Katrina offered to guide us, and we were quite shocked to find out that she was Chase's older sister.

After swapping brief greetings, Katrina clung to my neck and steered me home. In under ten minutes our clearing lay in front of us, and I realized that Chase had indeed led us far to the north.

Katrina chirped goodbye and mentioned that she would inform her brother of our encounter.

As soon as the speedy female sped off, I heaved a sharp sigh and entered the hollow, my muscles tensed in preparation for Blu's concerned fury.

He was standing in front of the nest with his wings crossed and his eyes narrowed. The anger was scorching his face, but in his eyes lay pools of anxiety.

"I don't care how cliché I look and sound, but _where_ have you three _been_? As a mate, I am upset, and as a father, I am consumed with worry for my children!"

"Blu, I know we left you high and dry for a few hours, but let me say this: today has been one _crazy_ day."

"Uh-huh. Do you care to explain what made your day _so_ crazy that kept you occupied for _so_ long?"

Calisto, Helena, and I shared vicious smirks before hopping closer to Blu.

"I suggest you get comfy, handsome, because we're about to take you on a _wild ride_..."

Blu donned an inquisitive mask and shot me his own smirk, plopping his stomach on the floor.

"Hit me, Jewel. I want to know everything."

I drew in a deep breath and began, "It all started while we were eating breakfast..."


End file.
